


A Proposal And Some More Good News

by Neutral03



Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Scared Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Vomiting, Worried Simon Snow, proposal fic, sick Baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: Things progress for our couple.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: SnowBaz Drabbles and What Not [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Proposal And Some More Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 6/8. Enjoy and have a nice day!   
> -N.

To say that Baz was a wreck, was a complete and utter understatement. Fiona had only left the flat that he shared with his boyfriend a couple of hours beforehand. She had another appointment that she couldn’t duck out on, and Baz needed her out of the house before Simon got home. But once she was gone, that was really when the panic started to set in. Baz was panicking so much that he thought that he was either going to throw up or pass out or both. He was pregnant. He was pregnant with the love of his life’s baby. He was scared out of his wits. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Baz knew absolutely nothing about being a parent. Until a couple of years ago he didn’t even have that great of a relationship with his own parents. And his birth mother was dead so he obviously couldn’t ask her for any advice on the situation. And he knew that he must have scared Fiona half to death when he convinced her to come over here earlier. But she was the only adult that he could trust that he could get into contact with and have them come over fast. He was really clueless, which he now finds very ironic since he graduated at the top of his class at Watford and he was in the top percent in his college classes as well. Of course, what else was to be expected of him, he was the son of Natasha Pitch after all, and his mother was one of the smartest people in the whole world. And she’d probably kill him if she could see him now, but that’s besides the point at the moment. 

Feeling like he couldn’t settle the restless feeling that he had going on, Baz decided that it was a good idea to go and pace around the flat. He was desperate to try and calm himself down some before Simon got home. He knew that Simon would be able to tell the exact minute that he walked into the house that something was wrong. And yes, when they were in their younger days, Simon was known for being quite oblivious and a little bit dense and somewhat on the naive side. But the only thing in exception to that was Baz himself. When Simon had hated Baz, he grew accustomed to watching his behaviors and following him around everywhere. And by the time that they had started their butting relationship, he had already gotten pretty good at reading the young vampire. And that ability has only grown over the years, and it has gotten to the point that it’s almost scary how well Simon and Baz can read each other. And to be honest that ability had both helped and almost tore apart their relationship. Luckily that was when they were able to learn the value of communication in a relationship. Ever since then, things have been running smoothly for the most part. At least until now, that is. Oh, he was beyond screwed, and walking around the flat only made him feel even worse instead of better. Oh Crowley, he was doomed.

Deciding that he was probably going to pass out from the lack of oxygen if he didn’t sit down soon, Baz decided to go and lay down in their bed. He laid down on his back, and brought his hands up to cover his face. It was then that he realized that he was crying. It had been a good while since the last time that he ended up crying over something serious. Though this is the first time that he’s ever been pregnant and he now realizes that hormones are no joke. He’s currently feeling about 25 different emotions that he didn’t know existed until now running through his body. Baz was so lost on what to do with the situation. He’s never been put in a situation like this before now. Though he’s known since he was 12 that he had the ability to get pregnant and carry children, but he never thought that it was a real possibility until he met Simon. All of his life ever since he was 5 years old he’s been ostracized by his family and inadvertently the rest of the magic world for being different. No one wanted a mage who was a gay, a vampire, with the ability to reproduce. Though since vampires are known for being infertile more times than not, he thought that the possibility of having his own family was ripped away from him. Guess, he was proven wrong, and this time he didn’t really mind that he wasn’t right. He was just scared out of his mind about what Simon would think of this.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What would Simon think about the baby? That seemed to be the only thought that was running through Baz’s head at the time. He knew that Simon didn’t hate children, he had enough proof that he loved them with how he acted with his and Bounce’s own siblings whenever they saw them. Simon was actually surprisingly good with kids and they loved him. And Baz would never admit this out loud to anybody, but one of the things that he loved to do was sit back and watch Simon play with kids. And he has a bad habit of daydreaming about what it would be like to watch Simon play with children who had golden curls, rosy cheeks, and beautiful baby blue eyes. And in these day dreams he always pictures the kids looking more like Simon than himself. But he’s okay with that, he wants their children to look more like Simon anyway. Simon’s so beautiful in his eyes that he wants as many little carbon copies of him running around as possible. And that thought alone helps to calm him down just a little bit. But he still wasn’t out of the woods yet.

Even though he’s pretty sure that Simon wouldn’t be upset when he told him that he was pregnant. He loves Simon and Simon loves him and they both adore children. So really he most likely has absolutely nothing that he needs to worry about. But there’s still this little annoying voice blabbering on in the back of his mind about the what if’s. What if Simon didn’t want the kid? What if Simon left him because he was pregnant and refused to get rid of the baby? What if he had to raise the baby on his own? He was sure to screw them up then. What if Simon wanted the baby and they stayed together? What if there was something wrong with the baby? What if they lost the baby? What would they do with themselves then? All of these thoughts were swirling around Baz’s head so fast that it was making his head swim. He groaned and closed his eyes, hoping that if he squeezed them shit enough that they’d stop and he would be able to think of something to tell Simon when he got home. Which should be anytime now if his internal clock was anything to go by. He was so screwed.

And the worst part of all of this was that, he so wanted this. From the moment that he saw the positive pregnancy test, he knew that he wanted this. It was something that he secretly dreamed about for years, but thought would never be able to achieve because of who he was. And now, it’s right in front of him, just barely within his grasp. Baz knew that without a shadow of a doubt that he was going to keep the baby, rather Simon and his family would stay with him or not. But he really hoped that when he worked up the nerve to tell Simon that he’d be as happy as him and they would be able to live happily ever after with each other and their child. And maybe they would even get that dog, that Simon’s been begging him to get for the past 2 years, or a cat, he’s always been a cat person. But the point of the matter still stands. He wants this so bad, he really does. But he’s also prepared for the fact that once everyone finds out, he more or less will be on his own for the rest of his life, raising a kid with practically no help at all. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that. And he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door to their flat click open and footsteps walk in. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opening the door, Simon was fully prepared to walk in and see his boyfriend either passed out asleep on the couch, or in the kitchen cooking dinner and yelling at Simon for coming home so late. So it was a safe bet to say that he was a little unnerved when he walked into the flat and was met with silence. Simon refrained from calling out for his lover for a few minutes to scope out the place a bit. Part of the reason was that he didn’t want to startle Baz if he was just asleep in their bedroom, which Simon was pretty sure that he was. The other reason, which was more than likely illogical and was the result of Simon watching too many crime shows on television, but he wanted to make sure that there wasn’t an intruder in the house or anything. Once he took off his shoes he quietly walked around the flat making sure that it was as safe and secured as when he left it this morning. When he found no one in the living area or the kitchen, and the hallway bathroom, Simon deemed the place safe. That meant that Baz was more likely than not asleep in their room.

It was that moment that a lightbulb went off in Simon’s head. A small grin came to his face when he realized that he could take this opportunity and make a lovely romantic dinner for himself and Baz. It would be something small and romantic, that would hopefully make Baz feel better. The poor thing had been down for the past couple of days with an upset stomach. Simon was pretty sure that Baz had a stomach bug of some sort and that he needed to go to the doctor to get it checked out. But he could get the stubborn arse to go in and see Agatha’s father for a check-up. He was determined to just ride it out himself and just let it pass. Simon thought he was an idiot for doing it, but at the same time he had given up on fighting with him over it. But Simon had told him if he wasn’t better in a week he was going to get a cross and drag him there whether he liked it or not. Baz didn’t say anything to it, so Simon took that as a yes. And Baz only had about 3 more days or so before Simon would make good on his threat. He even asked Shep to go out and get a cross for him and to hide it at his and Penny’s flat so Baz wouldn’t find it. 

Sighing to himself, Simon went back into their cozy kitchen to get started on dinner. If he was lucky then he would be able to get most of it, if not all of the food done before Baz would wake up at the smell and come in to see what was going on. He washed his hands in the sink and got busy with his cooking. After he left school, Simon developed an interest in cooking. His therapist during the first round of their sessions, had told him that it would be a good idea to go and find a hobby for him to do to keep himself occupied. He tried it once before he got in his funk, and he enjoyed it. When he started to go back when he and Baz were working on their relationship, he picked it back and it just took off. Though his favorite activity when it came to cooking was baking. Hence, how he got the job at the bakery around the corner from their flat and quickly rose up the ranks to assistant manager. He was happy where he was in his life, he really was. Growing up, Simon never thought that he would be able to be where he is now. Even when the Mage took him under his wing, he never felt like he truly belonged anywhere enough to be able to put down roots and have a family. When he was with Agatha he thought that it could happen but over time he realized that he was just using her as an outlet to have the family that he never had and always wanted. Smiling to himself at the fond memories that he’s had with Baz over the couple of years that they’ve been courting, Simon realized that this was it for him. Baz was all that he needed. And who knows maybe more than dinner would happen to night, as Simon subconsciously reached down and patted the pocket that he had the ring in.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At some point Baz must have fallen asleep or passed out during his panic attack earlier in the day. One minute he was laying on his bed freaking out about how Simon was going to react and what he was going to do if he left him. And the next he was waking up on their bed, and when he looked over at their clock it read a little past 6 o’clock in the evening. Baz was shocked that he had slept that long. When he had come in here earlier it was about 4, and now it was 6. He must have been more tired than he had realized before. Though fatigue and exhaustion are also very common symptoms during pregnancy and they don’t really tend to go away. It took him a few minutes to figure out what woke him up. And all of a sudden he’s hit with this wonderful aroma that has his mouth watering. It also dawned on Baz that he hadn’t eaten anything really that day. So for once instead of feeling like he was going to hurl, he was starving. It also helped that it’s been a few days since he’s had any blood either. But, Baz wasn’t cooking anything when he had gone to sleep unexpectedly, so that could only mean one thing. Simon was home. 

Baz felt his breath caught in his throat at the thought. Simon must have come home when he was asleep and decided to cook dinner instead of waking him up. And that thought alone made Baz’s heart melt just a little bit. He was really lucky to have met and fallen in love with someone like Simon. Baz decided that he was hungrier than he was scared of facing Simon so he figured that he might as well get out of bed before he starved to death. After all it wasn’t just him that he had to take care of now. Groaning, Baz got out of bed as his joints popped from the disuse when he was asleep. He slowly walked out of the room and trudged down the hallway to where the aroma was from. He followed the smell into the kitchen where he figured out where Simon was. Walking into the room he saw his lover standing at the stove, looking at something in a pot. He didn’t seem to notice that he wasn’t in the room anymore. So Baz took his chance and snuck up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist. He buried his face into Simon’s neck and just enjoyed the intimate moment between the two of them. 

“Hmm, hello love, did you have a good nap?” Simon asked. Baz just hummed in response and buried his face deeper into Simon’s neck. “So, I guess that I can take it as a yes?” Simon questioned. Baz just smirked and pulled back away from him a bit. “You’re a cheeky one aren’t you?” Baz said. Simon just laughed at him. “That may be true, but you love me anyway.” Simon said in a sing-song voice. And that just made the grin on Baz’s face get even bigger. “Yes, I do love you Simon Snow.” Baz said in a soft voice. And it was then that Simon turned off the stove top, put the lid on whatever it was that he was cooking and turned to look at his boyfriend. It was the first good look that he had gotten of him all day. He still looked paler than normal, but he was sure that it was nothing that a little blood couldn’t fix. Baz still had those annoying bags underneath his eyes. No matter what Simon did he couldn’t get them to go away, for goodness’s sakes Baz was only 22! He didn’t need the bags of a 60 year old under his eyes. But overall he was looking better than he had a couple of days ago, so he was going to take that as a win in his book.

“So, can I take this as you finally feel better?” Simon asked. Baz just smiled and kissed him on the lips. Simon was a little surprised at the sudden kiss, but didn’t object to it though. But, he did take note of his lover’s strange behavior, and made a mental note to inquire about it later. When Baz finally pulled away for air, Simon was absolutely certain that something was wrong with Baz. He could tell it by the sudden shift in his eyes, he wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something there that was different than normal. But Simon was fully prepared to go and talk about this later on with him. He knew that if he tried to push now then Baz would just shut down and refuse to speak about it forever. So he ushered Baz to their dingy little kitchen table that he loved, but Baz hated because it kept trying to fall apart on them, but still kept because Simon fought him hard enough on it. He told him to stay put and that dinner was ready. It took Simon not even 10 minutes to get everything plate and all of the extra stuff and bring it over to the table. The two of them sat down together and dug into their meals. And Simon even snagged Baz a little pouch of blood along with their waters to drink. Dinner was going along swimmingly, the two of them talked about their days, and the little things that didn’t really matter. About halfway through this, Simon made a decision, he was going to do it. He was going to propose to Baz tonight, and he wasn’t going to chicken out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Simon thought that things couldn’t be any better than they were in that moment. He had just come to the decision that he was going to propose to Baz, and he felt that all was right with the world. Little did he know that he was about to be proven wrong. Halfway through dinner, Baz had this look on his face, at first Simon didn’t think anything of it. Baz had a bad habit of getting lost in his own head and as a result he’d get these strange looks on his face. It wasn’t until a few minutes later when Simon had realized that something was wrong. Baz’s complexion was very pale and he had a green-ish tinge to it. Simon was about ready to ask Baz if he was alright when Baz just suddenly dropped his fork and shoved his chair back to where it hit the floor as he bolted from the room. Simon sat there in shock for a couple of seconds before it kicked in and he bolted down the hallway after him. He was really concerned about his boyfriend. And Simon had come to another conclusion that he was going to drag Baz to the doctor whether he liked it or not.

Simon ended up finding Baz bent over in front of the little toilet that they had in their hallway bathroom. He was in the middle of the process of losing all of the food and blood that he had just consumed. The last time that Simon had seen Baz that sick was when they were in Las Vegas, back when they went to America. Lamb had gotten him to try and bite a human to taste their blood and things didn’t really go well after that. Ever since then Baz has stuck to animals and went to the blood banks that were run by vampire sympathizers in the city. They had discovered this not that long after their trip from America. It gave Baz more of a sense of security and calmness when it came to him having to feed. And Simon would be lying if he said that he didn’t let out a breath of relief at the fact. This discovery had made both of their lives easier in one go. But now, Baz was on his knees throwing up like that night a couple of years ago and Simon didn't know what the cause of it was. He was scared, and he wanted Baz to be okay but he didn’t know what to do. 

Walking into the bathroom, Simon went and kneeled behind Baz, and started rubbing his back as a sign of comfort. This went on for about 10 more minutes before Baz’s stomach had settled enough that he was able to pull away from the toilet. When he was able to, he basically slumped back against Simon’s chest. Even though both of them had one more last growth spurt, Baz is still just a hair taller than Simon still. But luckily, Simons started working out and bulked up again quickly so the height didn’t matter since he’s more muscly than Baz was. And right now, it was working in his favor. Simon just held onto him, and kissed his forehead and whispered into his ear that everything was going to be alright. They sat there on the bathroom floor for a couple of more minutes before Simon picked Baz up from the floor and carried him back to their bedroom. He laid Baz down on the bed and went to go get him a glass of water. When he came back Baz was sitting up on the bed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Simon said as he walked back into the room. “Nothing.” Baz grunted as he shifted around on the bed. “It sure doesn’t look like nothing.” Simon said as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Baz. “Just want to sit up a bit.” Baz told Simon. “I’m still really nauseous, and laying down was making it worse.” Simon gave him a small smile as he grabbed his hand. “I’m sorry love.” Simon whispered softly as he went to kiss his forehead. “It’s okay Simon.” Baz told him in a hoarse voice. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” But Simon could help but worry anyway, and he told Baz this. “I think there’s something seriously wrong with you Baz.” Simon says. “You need to go to a doctor, see what they can do to help you.” “I don’t need a doctor.” Baz told him. At least not the one that Simon was thinking of. “Yes you do.” Simon insisted. And Baz could tell that his hormones were out of whack when the next words came out of his mouth. “I don’t!” Baz told him. “I know what’s bloody wrong with me Simon, I’m pregnant you dumbass!” And the pure look of shock on Simon’s face was enough to send Baz’s turbulent stomach back over the deep end again.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Luckily the trashcan was on his side of the bed, so he picked it up and wretched into it. For the longest time Simon didn’t say anything. The first thing that Baz heard was Simon muttering over and over “Pregnant?” He was speaking, it just wasn’t directly at him. Simon then just sort of sat there and stared at him. While Baz was busy dry-heaving, he was thinking about what Simon’s actions meant. He had a sinking feeling that all of the panic he was going through wasn’t as illogical as he thought. He knew that Simon wouldn’t leave him, but that didn’t stop him from being scared of him doing it. When he was finally finished with losing his stomach contents, Baz set the trashcan down on the floor. It was the farest away he could get it from him at the moment, he’d deal with the rest of it later. He then moved to lay back down on the bed. He was so tired, he just wanted a hole to open up in their room and swallow him whole so that he wouldn’t have to deal with this. Baz was about ready to drift off again, when he heard Simon speak to him. “Marry me.” He said.

“What?” Baz asked him. He was fully awake again and sat up to look his lover in the eye. Simon by all means seemed serious, he had that determined look in his eyes, that used to be there in their school days when he was challenging him to something. I knew that he was serious, but I just hoped that he wasn’t doing it because I told him I was pregnant with his child. “I said marry me.” Simon told him as he looked him in the eyes. “And before you even get it started Baz, I’m not asking you because you told me that you were pregnant.” Simon told him. He put his hand in his pocket and was fighting with it to get something out of it. Baz was a little confused since he didn’t know that Simon had something in his pocket to begin with. He was finally able to pull out a small black box, and something about it was familiar to Baz, but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was. It dawned on him when Simon opened the box. Baz was shocked beyond belief. He hasn’t seen that ring in years, the last time that he saw it was when he was 5 years old. And he thought that it had gotten lost after the attack. But there was no doubt about this, it was his mother’s wedding ring.

“If you haven’t figured it out yet.” Simon told him. “I didn’t go to work today.” He told him. “I went to go see your father to ask his permission to marry you.” Baz was shocked at that. But that was the only way for Simon to have gotten the ring. “I know that you said you didn’t mind if we got married and he wasn’t there, but I knew that it would kill you to not have your family there.” Simon told him. “Surprisingly, he gave both his permission and this.” Simon said gesturing to the ring. “He told me that it was your mother’s and how she used to let you play with it while she worked.” Baz was grinning like a fool at the moment and was holding back tears. “ He and I talked some more than I went to Penny’s to ask for advice on how to go about this.” Simon told him. “She called me an idiot and said that I would know when it was the right time.” He said with a laugh. “I was about ready to propose when you went to hurl the first time.” And Baz was full on balling now, no one had ever gone through that much trouble for him before. And this was when he realized that he had nothing to fear about after all. Simon was going to stay and he wasn’t going to abandon Baz or their baby. “Yes.” He told Simon. “Yes, I’ll marry you.” Baz said through sobs. “You know what else Snow?” He asked after a couple of minutes. And Simon’s head perked up at that, it’d been a while since Baz had called him that. “What?” He asked him. “I’m slightly offended that you thought that I would ever say no to you, mother’s ring or not.” And that was when Simon kissed both Baz and his stomach. Yeah, they were going to be alright.


End file.
